


Lock the damn door

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Movie: Planes: Fire & Rescue, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Ripping yourself out of stupid situations can sometimes hurt more than the situation himself.In other words - Dusty fucks up... Again....Seriously I fucking suck at making better headlines.You can judge me for that if you want.
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper & Skipper Riley, Dusty Crophopper/Skipper Riley
Kudos: 4





	Lock the damn door

Nighttime, Dusty sat in his hangar, unable to get any sleep. He was exhausted but he just couldn't fall into peaceful slumber.  
"uuughhh…" he groaned and shifted on his mat again, lying on his belly.  
His heart was racing, he felt extremely uneasy, he felt unsafe but there wasn't even any specific reason to feel that. He looks at the time, 03.45.  
"Fuck…" he muttered, "I only have 4 hours left to sleep until Skipper will probably be waiting for me."  
He had a training ahead, he had already skipped fair amount of days, telling him he just felt ill or that his wings hurt from 'sleeping wrong' or something other pathetic.  
Of course he was lying, he just didn't have any mental energy to do anything. Few days ago he had slept in due to being in too much mental pain to do anything. He felt hurt, anxious and paralyzed by those feelings.  
When Skipper had finally gotten him out of his hangar Dusty was face to face with his cold 'death glare'  
" Dusty, do you want me to train you or not because if you keep me waiting another time…"  
These words cut deeper than he himself would have thought, he felt like he had failed Skipper, he felt like a burden.  
And whenever he played these words in his mind over again, they hurt just like that first time.  
Dusty pushed his nose deeper into the covers, he desperately tried to get his thoughts away from that day, but he couldn't, he felt like he had failed others. Even Blade. All he did on his free time on the base was just sit in his hangar, Blade for some reason didn't like that, he thought he should use that time for something more "practical".  
"Dusty you have been sitting there for whole day now! Get out for God's sake!"  
"a firefighter can't just sleep the whole day!"  
And other little mocking things, he just didn't understand. He didn't understand why would Dusty just 'waste' a perfectly good time to just sleep instead of doing something useful.  
It made Dusty feel incredibly guilty. Everything hurt, his mind was a mess. The truth was, he hated himself now, he hated himself for 'not being good enough' he hated himself for blocking out his friends and even Blade and Skipper.  
But everything just hurt too much, he didn't want to do anything, hell he didn't even want to race anymore. Everything in his mind just hurt… 

As the sun was slowly rising Dusty knew he had to find a better excuse for not going flying with Skipper today.  
He lied on his mat, analyzing different alternatives until finally 'snap'.  
He knew what he had to do.  
He sneaked outside, it was early in the morning, the air was cold and humid. He quietly sneaked across the road. He sneaked away from the Propwash, not too far.  
He went to the hill they had near their village, a really shitty junk hill, it was just full of trash and broken glass and metal pieces etc etc, probably an old junk yard or something.  
Dusty searched for a good place, finally he found good enough clearance, the plan was to take off and crash against the junky ground with enough force to just get hurt but not enough to die or get stuck.  
He started his engine and picked up speed, he felt anxious, thinking to himself,  
'that's gonna fucking hurt…' 

He picked up more speed and slowly rose back into air but then a 'snap!' something got stuck behind his right landing gear and he went out of balance, crashing back down, he wasn't higher than 2 meters, but he managed to crash against sharp metal pieces and that stupid wire.  
Dusty groaned in pain and tried to step back up onto his landing gear, he felt cutting pain going through his propeller, he opened his eyes, there was something definitely stuck between his propeller. His wings were now tangled in that stupid rusty wire, probably an old fence or something.  
He started struggling to get free, it definitely hurt, the wire around his landing gear got tighter and when he tried to pull himself away it scratched his poor dented wings.  
He started struggling more, a sense of panic starting to get in him.  
He ripped himself away, feeling the wire breaking, broken glass and other junk under his wheels got crushed. He was stuck good.  
His anxiety jumped so high he started crying.  
He struggled and struggled, mercilessly ripping his frame.  
"AAHHHHHH!" He finally screamed, more from fear than pain. He finally managed to get away, the wire was still tangled around him. He started to struggle like mad, ripping the wire with his teeth and wheels, it left him with dozens of scratches, many of them deep enough to bleed.  
Finally after almost half an hour of struggling and panicking he managed to rip most of them off. There was still some of it stuck between his wheels and tail but he didn't care, at least he was free.  
He felt so ashamed, he knew he must look horrible, all scratched up, dented and even his propeller was bent.  
He started to make his way back toward his hangar, to his biggest fear, Skipper was already awake, he saw him from a far.  
Dusty quick snuck behind another hangar, he gave his best not to be noticed.  
There was a trail of blood behind him, he knew if Skipper saw that now he would definitely suspect something and follow it.  
But since he didn't have anywhere else to go he just went to his hangar.  
Once in, he finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His core was still racing, he locked the door and started to try and get himself free from the rest of the wires that were tangled around his tiny frame. He cried in pain and anxiousness.  
Finally he managed to rip it all off, the blood leak under him was quite worrying but he didn't have any energy to care, he just went to his mat and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that Skipper would just give up and go on with his day.  
After a while however there was a knock on his door.  
"Dusty? Dusty are you okay?"  
It was Skipper, Dusty laid perfectly still.  
"Dusty are you injured?"  
Skipper sounded extremely worried but Dusty didn't have any guts to just come out and show himself, he looked terrible, his sleeping mat was slowly becoming soaked with his blood.  
"Dusty come out now or I am forced to break the door down!" Skipper sounded terrified, he was so scared for Dusty.  
"Dusty why are you bleeding? Please can you hear me? Open the door!"  
Still Dusty laid down, he started crying.  
There was few minutes of silence, giving Dusty time to collect his thoughts, he felt his body becoming weak from exhaustion, pain and possibly fluid loss and then Dusty heard the worst sound he could have thought of.  
The door was unlocked from another side and it slided open.  
"Dusty?" it was Dottie's voice.  
"OH MY GOSH DUSTY!" She squealed and went up to him.  
Skipper came in next, as soon as he saw Dusty, his eyes said it all.  
His jaw dropped and he looked as if he could cry.  
"Dusty my boy….." he whispered and slowly rolled up to him.  
Dusty just closed his eyes and gave in to the exhaustion and lack of sleep and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this story is just... Weird.. Idk it feels somehow cringey but, ehhh... I'm glad i was able to finish it before hitting the wall of "404 ERROR INSPIRATION NOT FOUND"


End file.
